It's Worth Fighting For
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: "It's not a dream anymore, It's worth fighting for." When a mysterious woman comes into the sub station and offers a chance for Alex to get her life back on track, Will she do it?
1. Released

_"You know, Since I didn't win... We can't be together."_

_"In my heart we will."_

Those words were the last words me and Mason both said to each other the day of the Wizard Competition. It's been a year since I've seen him... Or anyone for that matter. Thing's got ontop of me, Life got difficult and nothing was going my way. Max became the full Wizard and Justin became Headmaster of WizTech. It felt like I no longer belonged anywhere. I was just a normal mortal girl with no purpose anymore... Like I've lost my true cause. Life was becoming an endless battle... A battle that I wasn't going to win. It led to me gaining depression and self harming. My parents urged me to get treatment and to seek help... So here I am, In a mental insitution... Well that's what it feels like to me, I'm in rehab.

I've been here for about a year now and today is the day I finally get free... The day I finally step back into the real world. I met a few people while being here, A girl named Sonny Munroe... She suffered with the same kind of illnesses I had but she's already left a few weeks back but i'm finally going to get out and meet her. I was told Justin would be here to pick me up but I doubt it... He's probably busy with WizTech.

"Alex?" Justin knocked on the door and then pushed it open slightly.

I stared at him for a moment. "Why didn't you just flash in?"

"Early days yet, Early days." Justin smiled.

"Are you seriously using my health as an excuse? I mean come on, We all know you're pathetic at magic." I smiled back at him.

"Oh, Someone's better I see." Justin grabbed my bags that were placed on the floor by my bed.

"How's Harper?" I asked.

"She's gone." Justin gulped. "She left town, Nobody know's why... She wouldn't tell anyone. She just told me to tell you that she's sorry."

"I see..." I stared down at the floor remembering all the perfect times we had together.

"Do you want to go... Get out of here?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I breathed standing up and walking outside with him.

This would be the beginning of a new Alex Russo... Alex Russo the Mortal. I used to think life without magic would be boring but honestly, It's just the same.


	2. The Lady

"Welcome to Waverly Sub Station can I help?" Alex smiled as she stood behind the counter.

A woman stood infront of her, She looked really old and was wearing a long back robe.

"I hear you lost your powers." The woman began.

"How do you know that?" Alex whispered looking around to make sure nobody heard the conversation.

"I heard you lost your boyfriend."

"How do you know all this about me? Who are you?" Alex stared at her.

"The only person who can help you. The only person who can get that all back for you." The woman placed a devilish smile on her face.

Alex quickly ran over to Justin who was at a table. "Justin!" She grabbed him and pulled him to the side. "That woman says she can get my powers back." Alex pointed to the woman at the counter.

"What woman?" Justin looked at the empty counter.

"But-" Alex looked around. "She was right there!"

"I think you need a lay down, I can cover for you. Go." Justin watched her walk upstairs.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-**_Alex's Dream_**-

_**"I can help you get your powers back, And your boyfriend... Mason." The woman spoke.**_

_**"How do you know me?" Alex blinked.**_

_**"You're Alex Russo... Everyone knows you." The woman smiled. "Just listen, Do you want everything back or not?"**_

_**"Um, Yes! More than anything." Alex stood straight.**_

_**"You need to go to the Gates of Atlantis." The woman looked at her. "I warn you, This wont be easy."**_

_**"Gates of what?"**_

_**"Atlantis is the place where magic was first discovered and locked away for eternity because it was seen as a danger and a , You wont be on your own... another Mortal with the same reasons as you will be there."**_

_**-End Of Dream-**_

"I need to do this." Alex whispered to herself.

This clearly wasn't going to be easy and by the sounds of it, it was going to be dangerous but maybe that's just what she needed.


End file.
